Aurore Beauréal
|supervillain identity = Stormy Weather |species = Human |dislikes = Losing |abilities = Weather powers (as a villain) |occupation = KIDZ+ final contestant Student |first = Stormy Weather |latest = Frightningale |weapons = Parasol (as a villain) |aliases = Ice Queen Frosty the Snowgirl ColdilocksShe is called all of these by Cat Noir in "Stormy Weather". |age = 13-15 |residence = Paris, France}} is a student in Ms. Mendeleiev's class at Collège Françoise Dupont, and she is a final contestant for KIDZ+ to become the weather forecaster.https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/662173745646292992 In "Stormy Weather", after losing the KIDZ+ contest to Mireille Caquet, she is akumatized by Hawk Moth and becomes Stormy Weather, a weather-controlling supervillain. Appearance Physical appearance Aurore is a slender teenage girl standing at medium height with fair skin, blue eyes and blonde hair with bangs and low hanging twintails tied with light blue hair ties. Civilian attire She wears thick-heeled yellow dress shoes and a light blue mini dress that has small shoulder puffs, a small yellow cloud pattern, a white collar, a white band around the waist, frills at the hem, and small white lace at the dress openings. She carries a parasol that is blue with a white cloud pattern on the outside and light yellow on the inside. As Stormy Weather Stormy Weather has pale skin and light purple-gray eyes. Her hair is two tones with dark purple base and periwinkle bangs, while her large, pointed, low-angled twintails are striped with dark purple and periwinkle spirals. On her face, she has jagged black face paint that surrounds her eyes and comes down to her cheeks as lightning bolts. She wears a tight, muted-color purple and blue two-piece dress that poofs into a curved bell-shape around her waist, has small shoulder puffs with a narrow-ended-tube-shaped collar, and also features 5 white lightning bolt patterns that have bright purple outlines. The sleeves become white gloves with two of the lighting bolts above her elbows. She wears muted purple tights that become small-heeled white boots that are angled at the "opening" near the calf, and two of the lightning bolts come out of the boots around the outsides of her legs near the knees (the last of the pattern is a sole lightning bolt centered squarely near her abdomen). Her weapon is a closed dark purple parasol that fades to brighter purple at the tip and has a black handle with a double spearhead at the bottom. Personality Normally, Aurore is charming and prideful. Because of her arrogance, she is angry with Mireille for winning instead of her, but she keeps it to herself, only lamenting about it once she is alone. When she is Stormy Weather, she becomes a lot more out loud about her aggressive and rude feelings. Her jealousy for Mireille ramps up even higher, as she traps Mireille with ice in an elevator, destroys any images of her, and attacks her fans. Abilities As Stormy Weather SW About to fire lightning at herself.jpeg|Stormy Weather's weapon, a parasol, about to fire a lightning. SW Forming ice dome.jpeg|Freezing air current that is about to encase the carousel in an ice dome. SW Tornado.jpeg|Small tornado summoned on top of the KIDZ+ building. SW Hail.jpeg|Hailstorm. With her parasol as her weapon, Stormy Weather is able to control the weather. She can control air and create strong wind; this also allows her to levitate, fly at high speeds and create small hurricanes. She can create ice and freeze air currents, along with forming snowstorms and hailstorms. She can fire purple lightnings from her parasol that cause small explosions on impact. Also, she can aim them towards the sky; by doing that, the sky clouds up and, after a few seconds, a massive lightning strikes. Sightings Episodes Comics and books Trivia * Aurore's name is a pun on the name of the phenomenon called "Aurora Borealis." * In the French version, Aurore's villain name is called Climatika. * In "The Evillustrator", Stormy Weather appears in Nathaniel's fantasy, teaming up with Lady Wifi to attack Marinette. * As seen in "Dark Cupid", Aurore seems to be a fan girl of Adrien Agreste. * She is the first akumatized villain who sees and tries to fend off the akuma before getting akumatized. * In "Prime Queen", Aurore is briefly seen in a television shampoo commercial. * Stormy Weather's powers of controlling weather is similar to Storm of the X-Men de:Aurore Beauréal es:Aurore Beauréal fr:Aurore Beauréal ko:오로라 보렐 pl:Aurore Beauréal pt-br:Aurora Boreal ru:Αврора Бореаль Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Akumatized villains Category:Students Category:Teenagers Category:Minor Characters